


Na kota urok

by Arienek



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Witchcraft, anti-witchcraft, he's a cat!
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arienek/pseuds/Arienek
Summary: Niby nic wielkiego - trochę deszczu. A jednak Jurij Plisiecki zdenerwował się bardziej niż trochę. Możliwe, że nazbyt niegrzecznie odpyskował komuś, kogo nie należało obrażać. Ale na taką odpowiedź na pewno sobie nie zasłużył! Za późno jednak na zażalenia - stało się. Deszcz nadal pada w najlepsze, Viktor jest zajęty czym innym, wilkołaki to sami erotomani, Merlin rezygnuje ze zlecenia, Yakov dawno już zemdlał, a Jurij Plisiecki porósł włosem. Jak odczynić urok?





	Na kota urok

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClioSelene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioSelene/gifts).



**Z najlepszymi życzeniami dla Clio! Oby niżej podpisana pogoda przytrafiała się wyłącznie bohaterom odległych fandomów, a dla Ciebie pozostało słońce, ciepło i same dobre zaklęcia! Pisz nam i tłumacz, a i poza fandomem znajduj to, co najbardziej chciałabyś znaleźć.**

 

 

**Prolog: Tfu! Na kota urok!**

 

 Jurij Plisiecki miał za sobą wybitnie fatalny dzień. 

Przede wszystkim - ociekał wodą. Jego ulubiona bluza z tygrysem przemokła tak doszczętnie, że niemal czuć było, jak z każdą sekundą kurczy się na ciele i blaknie. Buty w czerwoną panterkę były tak nasiąknięte wodą, że ze sznurówek lało się jak z kranu, a klej na podeszwach rzęził agonalnie – co kałuża, to gorzej. Włosy… Z tego wszystkiego włosy zapewne najszybciej uda się zreanimować, ale na razie skleiły się z tyłu głowy i za żadne skarby nie chciały wrócić na front, co oznaczało, ze lada chwila ktoś mógł rozpoznać Jurija z twarzy. Na szczęście – w nieszczęściu, ale zawsze – przeklęty deszcz nie przestawał padać i mieszkańcy Petersburga uciekali do bram jak mrówki na arkę. Nie zaglądali innym pod parasole w poszukiwaniu sensacji. Oczywiście, mistrz Plisiecki nie pohańbił się taskaniem po mieście parasola, teraz więc nie miałby się nawet czym zasłonić, ale na razie nikt go nie zaczepiał.

Przeklęta ulewa!

Przeklęta środa! Jurij miał szczery zamiar spędzić prawie cały dzień na lodzie i przegryźć się wreszcie – siłą, jeśli by musiał – przez wyjątkowo skurwysyńską sekwencję kroków, którą Lilia obiecała dopuścić do programu na nowy sezon. Ale, oczywiście, musiała być środa, czyli dzień dyżuru w Referacie Weterynaryjnym. Wniosek o wydanie aktualnych certyfikatów do transportu międzynarodowego kota Yakov złożył w imieniu Jurija już półtora miesiąca wcześniej. Tymczasem dopiero w minionym tygodniu łaskawy pracownik urzędu potwierdził przez telefon, że będzie można odebrać dokumenty na najbliższym dyżurze, ale prawo wglądu ma tylko wnioskodawca osobiście. Chłopak powstrzymał się od rzucenia telefonem w najbliższy wazon, a w zamian za tę powściągliwość wymógł na Lilii, aby zgodziła się przesunąć zajęcia na popołudnie, zamiast je w ogóle odwoływać. Tylko na co się teraz zdadzą zakichane ustalenia? Jak tylko Jurij wróci do domu i nakapie Lilii na przeklęty biały dywanik, oboje opiekunowie siłą zapakują go w śpiwór i zaczną w niego prewencyjnie wlewać mleko z miodem. Po przemoknięciu można byłoby jeszcze się wysuszyć i podjąć ćwiczenia na lodzie, ale po litrze ciepłego mleka z miodem?! Jurij wiedział z doświadczenia, że po takiej kuracji będzie w stanie tylko zwinąć się z Kicią w żałosny kłąb niemocy i spać do następnego południa.

Przeklęty Yakov i przeklęta Lilia.

Chłopak zdawał sobie doskonale sprawę, że nie skończy się na ciepłym mleku. Właściwie, tak wyczerpany jak teraz, zziębnięty, przemoknięty i wściekły na cały świat, chętnie wylałby mleko z miodem na swoje rany i zabarykadowałby się pod śpiworem, zwinięty w ciepły kłębek z kotem. Ale nie tylko to go czekało po powrocie do domu. Yakov pierwszy zacznie swoje „a nie mówiłem?!” Dogada mu,  że cała ta wyprawa była niepotrzebna, bo Jurij mógł zadzwonić do dziadka i poprosić go o odebranie dokumentów w urzędzie. Trener sugerował mu takie rozwiązanie najmarniej dwanaście razy. Ale dziadka nie można było narażać na załatwianie spraw urzędowych! Owszem, starszy pan Plisiecki był człowiekiem do przesady wręcz asertywnym i nie przyjmował do wiadomości żadnego urzędniczego „nie ma”, „przedłużenie terminu”, „nie leży w naszych kompetencjach” czy „ja tylko zastępuję koleżankę”. Dziadek potrafiłby wywalczyć nawet zgodę na zalesienie bluszczem Placu Czerwonego. Jednak urzędy w Petersburgu pełne były upiorzyc – leciwych, rozkapryszonych bab, które, podejrzawszy w dokumentach stan cywilny „wdowiec, samotny rodzic zastępczy” natychmiast próbowały narzucać nieszczęsnemu Nikołajowi swoją pomoc, towarzystwo i kobiecą rękę.

Kobiece szpony, psiakrawe ich dupska.

Dopóki było to w jego mocy, Jurij Plisiecki zamierzał chronić swego dziadka przed zakusami niewyżytych starych sępic. Pojechał więc do Wydziału Weterynarii osobiście, wysiadł z autobusu akurat jak zaczynało siąpić, a największe oberwanie chmury nastąpiło w chwili, kiedy nonszalanckim krokiem przemierzał całkowicie niezadaszony plac między przystankiem a urzędem.

Psiakurjebęć jego mać zasrana!

Mokry i zły wpadł do sekretariatu, ociekający i wściekły dotarł do właściwego biurka, a witające go zewsząd współczujące cmokania i pełne politowania uśmieszki jeszcze dolały oliwy do ognia. Zgarnął kocie dokumenty, podpisał nieczytelnym bazgrołem, zapakował w foliową koszulkę, potem jeszcze w tekturową teczkę, wetknął sobie ją pod bluzę i uciekł z urzędu, jakby go miało gonić stado sępów. Nie mógł tam przecież siedzieć i w cieple przeczekiwać ulewy, kiedy upiorzyca za biurkiem w sekretariacie  miała czelność zaproponować mu swój własny ręcznik w reniferki!

Zanim dotarł do autobusu, miał już deszczówkę nawet w niedawno zaplombowanym zębie.

Cyrk zacznie się zaraz po powrocie do domu, chłopak wiedział o tym doskonale. Yakov wydłubie zza zegara ten obciachowy, czarny parasol z kolekcji „najlepszy przyjaciel prawdziwego komunisty” i będzie nim potrząsał nad Jurijem, wypominając łyżwiarzowi, że przecież miał to ustrojstwo zabrać. Lilia wygoni drania po termofor, ale tylko po to, żeby wyciągnąć własną, równie obciachową, białą parasolkę w śliwkowy rzucik. Będzie się kwaśno dopytywała, czemuż to Jurij Nikołajewicz Plisiecki nie mógł wziąć parasola. Nastąpi litania „a nie mówiłem” naprzemiennie z „a nie mówiłam”. Cała ta parszywa środa zostanie rozebrana na czynniki pierwsze i oczywiście okaże się, że wszystko było winą Jurija. Niepotrzebnie wychodził z domu, niepotrzebnie rezygnował z taksówki, jeszcze bardziej niepotrzebnie odrzucił propozycję podwiezienia. Głupio zignorował prognozy pogody, ostrzeżenia Lilii, ostrzeżenia radiowej dwójki, ostrzeżenia Yakova, ostrzeżenia duchów puszczy i wyświetlaną na froncie smartfona ikonkę, która tego dnia bynajmniej nie przypominała złotego słoneczka. Co jeszcze? Jurij głupio postąpił, że nie wziął ani parasola, ani kurtki, ani nieprzemakalnych butów. Głupio, nieodpowiedzialnie, szczeniacko, nierozsądnie, idiotycznie. Już teraz, kiedy to sobie tylko wyobrażał, Jurij Plisiecki miał ochotę wyć i drapać. Czy oni nie mogli choć raz, ten jeden raz mu kurwa odpuścić?

Oni mu nigdy nie odpuszczali.

Zawsze pamiętali, żeby przed wyjściem odczytać mu prognozę pogody, przypomnieć o parasolu, zaproponować podwózkę, wydłubać upchnięte głęboko pod szafą gumiaki. Nigdy mu nie odpuszczali. A potem każde najdrobniejsze potknięcie wykorzystywali przeciwko niemu i bezlitośnie, niezmordowanie, podle i wrednie, dzień za dniem, oni go wychowywali! Jak jakąś sierotę wojenną!  Teraz też nie odpuszczą. Jurij aż za dobrze wiedział, jak bardzo im obojgu zależało, żeby wyszedł na ludzi co najmniej równie dobrze, jak wychodził na lodzie. Zrobią mu taki wykład, że nawet mleko z miodem skwaśnieje. Yakov powie, że należało zadzwonić albo po niego, albo po taksówkę, albo chociaż do telefonu zaufania. Lilia powie, że przecież mówiła, że mogą razem pojechać i jeszcze Yakov kupiłby im wszystkim po drodze jagodzianki. I co?! I co?!

I to, że oczywiście będą mieli, kurwa, rację.

Jurij tkwił w zatłoczonym autobusie, kapał beznadziejnie na kolana współpasażerów, szczękał zębami i ostatkiem sił ściskał ukrytą głęboko pod bluzą teczkę z kocim zaświadczeniem. Doskonale wiedział, że gdyby zwyczajnie wziął parasol, taksówkę i nieprzemakalną kurtkę, uniknąłby  przemoczenia i nigdy nie musiałby oglądać pierdolonego ręcznika w reniferki. Wystarczyłoby… Posłuchać Yakova i Lilii? Oj, posłucha ich jeszcze. Posłucha ich przez całe popołudnie. Zresztą, jak się rozkręcą, to i popołudnia nie wystarczy. Gala już za dwa dni – jaki kretyn łazi po deszczu na dwa dni przed galą?! A oni mówili mu przecież, że zmoknie, mówili, żeby uważał, mówili, żeby nie podwijał prawej stopy przy piruecie, mówili, że ciężka praca i szerokie gumiaki nikogo nie hańbią. I powiedzą mu to jeszcze dzisiaj sto pięćdziesiąt tysięcy razy. Lilia ściągnie z niego spodnie i będzie mu wycierać głowę swoim zakichanym ręcznikiem w śliwkowe paski, Yakov będzie wyżymać jego ciuchy nad wanną i wrzeszczeć jak apoplektyk, a potem ręka w rękę jak dwa zgodne diabły zaczną koncert.

_A nie mówiłem?!_

_A nie mówiłam?!_

Na długo przed swoim przystankiem docelowym Jurij doprowadził się do totalnej furii. Złość niemal parowała z niego i kłapała zębiskami na współpasażerów. Był absolutnie wściekły na opiekunów, świat, pogodę, Yakova, urzędnicze procedury, Lilię, międzynarodowe przepisy transportu zwierząt, efekt cieplarniany, dziurę ozonową, Viktora, który na pewno jakoś to wszystko rozpętał, niezadaszone place, nieoznakowane kałuże, Yakova, Lilię… Przede wszystkim zaś – był zły na siebie samego i na to, że nadciągająca reprymenda nie tylko go nie ominie, ale też należy mu się jak oświacie kaganiec.

Czemu był takim durniem?!

Czemu oni mu to muszą wygarnąć?!

Bo się, kurwa, przejmą.

Czy on się prosił, żeby się nim przejmowali?! Czy on wymagał, żeby się przejmowali?! Czemu musiał _znowu_ wywinąć numer, którym się podłe diabły zmartwią?! Czemu muszą się zmartwić tą zakichaną odrobiną deszczówki?! Czemu oni się aż tak przejmują?! Czemu musiał ich znowu zawieść?! Czemu nie wziął tego pierdolonego parasola?! Czemu nie mógł uciec autostopem do Kazachstanu?!

W Kazachstanie na pewno nie było takiej ulewy.

Wysiadając z autobusu, Jurij Plisiecki dygotał już nie tylko z zimna, ale z wściekłości. Chciał przebiec przez jezdnię, wskoczyć do metra, odjechać w przeciwnym kierunku i nigdy nie usłyszeć litanii słusznych wyrzutów swoich trenerów. Chciał iść do dziadka i zapewnić, go, że to się nigdy nie wydarzyło. Chciał, żeby dziadek uwierzył, że jego Juraczka nie jest takim durnym, narwanym szczeniakiem.

Chciał nie być durnym, narwanym szczeniakiem.

Chciał nie być mokry. Chciał zadzwonić do Otabka i zapytać zupełnie bez sensu, czy na lotnisku pada. Chciał udusić Viktora. Chciał swojego kota. Chciał, żeby ten pierdolony dzień odwołano, najlepiej w najbliższym wydaniu dziennika. Potrzebował domu, mleka z miodem i przeklętego ręcznika Lilii. Gnał przez kałuże jak po olimpijskie złoto, a idącą w przeciwnym kierunku stateczną matronę potrącił tyko skrawkiem łokcia.

Może trochę bardziej niż skrawkiem, ale to na pewno nie było mocno.

Może to nie była stateczna matrona, tylko chuda jędza zawinięta w żółtą folię przeciwdeszczową.

Może zawadził trochę kolanem o jej torbę na kółkach, ale to on w rezultacie wpadł do kałuży, a nie ta pierniczona torba!

Nigdy później nie był w stanie przypomnieć sobie wyraźnie szczegółów. Wiedział, że mijał kogoś idącego w przeciwnym kierunku – prawdopodobnie babę.  Pamiętał, że odbił się kolanem od jakiejś przeszkody i rozchlapał sąsiednią kałużę na siebie, przeszkodę (kraciastą torbę) i jej właściciela (prawdopodobnie babę). Kojarzył, że jego łokieć zawadził nieszkodliwie o coś miękkiego. Nie wątpił, że wyskakując z kałuży, jeszcze bardziej wściekły i obrażony na cały świat, posłał mijanej chyba-babie spojrzenie, które powinno ją zwęglić na dymiący bobek szatana.

Nie wyszło.

Nigdy nie pojął, jak znalazł się pod ścianą kamienicy (o wiele za blisko rynny) z kościstym łapskiem na gardle i kółkiem kraciastej torby wbitym w łydkę.

\- Gdzie ci tak spieszno, serdeńko? Zwolnij czasem, bo ci serduszko wysiądzie przed trzydziestką! Zatrzymaj się czasem… Naucz dobrych manier? – Spod foliowego, żółtego kapturka łypały na niego bystro małe, cwane oczka w siateczce zmarszczek. Zapamiętał, że musieli być zbliżonego wzrostu, bo patrzyli sobie oko w oko. Znaczy, przez jakieś pół minuty patrzyli. Potem – co Jurij pamiętał, ale długo wypierał – mistrz Plisiecki wypowiedział o jedno słowo za dużo.

\- Spierdalaj!

Zarechotała. Pogroziła mu palcem przed nosem.

\- Terefere ty też!

A potem cisnęła nim w kałużę i poszła sobie.

.

.

.

W pierwszej chwili – leżał na plecach jak po nieudanym lutzu i usiłował ogarnąć rzeczywistość. Potem spróbował się podnieść, wyciągnął rękę – i nagle poturlał się po mokrym chodniku, odkrywając, że coś jest bardzo, ale to bardzo nie w porządku z jego poczuciem równowagi. Coś było nie w porządku również z mechaniką rąk i nóg, swędział go tyłek, do uszu wlała się woda i  chyba jakimś cudem zgubił trampki. Spróbował się przechylić i obejrzeć stopy – ale znowu wykonał jakiegoś dziwnego fikołka z kałuży w kałużę. Jego górne partie wydawały się o wiele za lekkie, a dolne – o wiele za krótkie. Czy od parszywego oddechu obcej jędzy można było nabawić się problemów z błędnikiem? Jurij siedział przez chwilę z zamkniętymi oczami, mając nadzieję, że zawroty głowy zaraz mu miną. Spodnie chyba przemokły na wylot – wydawało mu się, że siedzi gołymi pośladkami w wodzie. Wiedział, że to oznacza coś gorszego niż pasiasty ręcznik Lilii.

Wiedźma zapakuje go w swój puchaty szlafrok.

A potem przykryje szlafrokiem Yakova, żeby się wypocił.

Do tego nie można dopuścić. Wszystko, tylko nie ten całun Drakuli, służący trenerowi za podomkę. Jurij otworzył oczy, podniósł głowę, spiął mięśnie pleców – i nagle ręce opadły mu na chodnik tuż przed kolanami. Szlag  by to wszystko trafił! Nie może przecież kicać na czworakach dwa kroki od domu Lilii! Jej wścibska sąsiadka rozniesie wieści po całej dzielnicy, a Jurij wiedział od starszych kolegów z klubu, że sąsiedzkie utarczki to jedyny konflikt, w którym wielka Baranovskaya znalazła godnego siebie przeciwnika.

Juriju kretynie Plisiecki, wstawaj!

Wstał.

Na czworaki.

Ale przecież wstał?

Ale był na czworakach?

Przez chwilę tylko tkwił bez ruchu, oszołomiony, popatrując po swoich rękach. Potem zaswędziało go za uszami i pomyślał przelotnie, że może nawet szlafrok Yakova się przyda. A potem pojął, co widzi.

Jego ręce… Miały włosy?!

Włosy, porost, zarost? Futro? Cokolwiek to było, przed chwilą wytarzało się w kałuży i zwisało w obrzydliwych strąkach, ale porastało jego ręce na całej długości aż do… Łapek?! Jeszcze zanim odwrócił głowę, żeby spojrzeć na swoje ramię, zaczął dygotać w nadciągającym ataku paniki. Kiedy zobaczył porośnięte ramiona i kawał porośniętych pleców, otworzył usta do niemego krzyku. A kiedy zaswędziała go wywindowana dziwacznie stopa i poruszył nią odruchowo, a ona posłusznie podskoczyła w przód, ustawiając się na moment w pokracznym trójszeregu z przednimi łapkami, Jurij nie pamiętał już ani o wścibskich sąsiadach, ani o tym, jak bardzo swędział go zadek. Gnał przed siebie, krzyczał i błagał o ratunek.

\- LILIAAAAAAAAAAA!

 

*/*/*

 

Przez sztachety bramy przecisnął się bez zastanowienia i pobiegł prosto pod drzwi trenerki. Krzyczał i wołał ją głosem, który brzmiał w jego uszach przedziwnie i obco, ale chyba działał jeszcze jak należy, bo gospodyni z rozmachem otworzyła drzwi.

\- Jurij? Czyś ty… - Urwała i zmarszczyła brwi, nie widząc wychowanka. Rzucił się na nią i złapał za nogę, przywierając do niej jak do ostatniego skrawka rzeczywistości. Baranovskaya spojrzała w dół.

Patrzyła.

Zamrugała.

Patrzyła.

\- Yakov zemdleje – stwierdziła odrobinę nieobecnym głosem. Po czym przygryzła wargi, rozejrzała się, czy sąsiedzi nie podglądają i wniosła kota do domu.

 

 

CDN

A w planach jeszcze…

Rozdział 1: Pazur wiedźmy, krew dziewicy, ślina wilkołaka

Rozdział 2: Klątwa Merlina, miecz Pani Jeziora

Rozdział 3: Pierzasty Wąż, krwawa ofiara, zdrowa żywność i joga

A kiedy wszystko inne zawiedzie…

Rozdział ostatni: Pocałunek prawdziwej miłości


End file.
